dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS060
is the sixtieth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Trunks is skeptical that the present Zamasu's destruction has reverted his future back to normal and wants to go back to his future to confirm whether it is back to normal or not. Beerus is annoyed that Trunks doesn't believe him. Bulma decides that they all should have a feast before Trunks departs. After the feast, Beerus insists that the future is back to normal while the present Trunks agrees with him. Trunks explains to his present counterpart that the timelines they come from are completely different; they are alternate such as Android No. 18 being married in the present timeline while the Android 18 in his timeline was a ruthless killer. It is because of these differences is why Trunks doesn't believe that his timeline has changed. However, Trunks is hoping that Beerus's actions have caused a miracle to occur and thanks Beerus for giving him hope. Satisfied with Trunks' respect, Beerus tells him to go. Gokū and Vegeta decide to go with Trunks; Bulma reveals that she is also going with since she wants to see the future herself. Bulma gives Gokū the Senzu and gives Trunks' repaired jacket. Bulma, Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks enter the Time Machine and head to the future. The present Trunks wishes his future counterpart good luck. Gokū and co. arrive in the future. However, the future has not changed at all much to Trunks' sadness. At their sanctuary, Gokū Black and Zamasu detect Gokū and Vegeta's ki signatures. After Trunks gives Bulma the Time Machine's capsule, a soldier sees Trunks and gives him an update; Mai has been badly injured while trying to save people. Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks head to the Resistance hideout and see Mai. Trunks gives Mai a Senzu, which heals her and saves her life. Trunks is relieved that Mai is alive and well. Bulma gives the Resistance capsules that contain tons of food and water. Suddenly, Gokū and Vegeta feel the ki's of Zamasu and Black. Gokū and co. go to meet Black and Zamasu. Zamasu welcomes back the Saiyans. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue while Black transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé. Vegeta and Black have a brief scuffle. Vegeta declares that he is fighting to save the future, to which Black finds to be un Saiyan-like. Gokū knows about Zamasu's plan to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for immortality and create a fake him. However, Black reveals he is not a fake Gokū created by the Super Dragon Balls, which surprises Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks. Black explains that his body is the genuine Gokū's actual body. Black says that the heart beating within his body belongs to him, Zamasu. Black further explains that with the first wish he made to the Super Dragon Balls, he and the actual Gokū switched bodies. This body switch revelation shocks Gokū, Vegeta and Trunks. Gokū asks Black what happened to the Goku whose body was stolen. Black reveals that he murdered the Gokū whose body was stolen with his new body. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes